pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragonsandpikminrock
Here. Have fun with these questions. ------------------------------------------------------------ Are Bulborbs amphibians? What is the origin of the Water Wraith? What/where is the Perplexing Pool? What are the strange circles of light in the Perplexing Pool? Is the Perplexing Pool a shower/bath or a pool/hot tub? A friendly Face Hey Dragonsandpikminrock, its me, BO (Bulbmin Overlord) from gametalk. LoanShark 20:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC)LoanShark BO!!!!!!!!!! Get the DO!!!!!!!!!!! :) Just kidding. Seriously, good to see you. Didn't know you were a member here. Did you read my User page? Dragonsandpikminrock 20:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Theories Hocotate is Earth in the Future. The Chronos Reactor uses the Time Space Continuum, could time travel be a factor in the Pikmin games? Green, Black, and Orange will be the Pikmin in Pikmin 3. Pikmin had three, Pikmin 2 had three, so it stands to reason that there will be three new ones in Pikmin 3... Dragonsandpikminrock 20:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) how is hocotatwe earth in da future???!!! (everyones tiny) Answers to the questions: *Bulborbs are probably some strange type of amphibian, seeing their ties to aquatic water dumples and how high that Emperor Bulblax could jump in Pikmin 1. *The Waterwraith is most likely a being from a different dimension. The pod says that its true form is "anchored in a different dimension". *Perplexing Pool is The Distant Spring from Pikmin 1, a vast source of water in the highlands. *The rings of light in Perplexing Pool are more like rays of light that filter in from the forest canopy above. *Perplexin Pool is more like a pool or hot tub than a shower or bath, although it could possibly be a combination of all of these things. *Enjoy enlightenment! BTW, those were cool questions. If you have any more, please post them! Portal-Kombat I know everyone's tiny, but there are theories regarding that. One is: It could be a side affect of chemical warfare. *I agree. The strange thing about the Dumples is that they evolved FROM bulborbs, if Olimar's notes are correct. Could they be evolving to take over an empty niche? There aren't a whole lot of aquatic enemies, after all... *I agree with that. Though he MIGHT be a being that stumbled into the other dimension. Maybe it's the pikmin version of Freddy Kreuger. (lol) *Complete agreement. *Go to the stump. THOSE rings of light seem to be coming from the ground, rather then the sky. *It looks almost too small. But the pool idea is supported by the massive pipes jutting from the ground. *I will... maybe. XD I will. MOAR QUESTIONS! Why does it seem that the species that are most suited for survivale in Pikmin 1 become extinct in Pikmin 2? Are the Pikmin using Olimar, to gain dominance in the world? Will Olimar's son be in Pikmin 3? Has anyone here been to Fanfiction? Could the Titan Dweevil have been influenced by Louie's feeling of betrayl and anger at Olimar for being left behind, and that's why he/she/it attacked the Pikmin? Dragonsandpikminrock 20:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Answers to MOAR QUESTIONS! *I guess you're thinking of the enemies in Pikmin 1 like the Goolix and Puffstool and Armored Cannon Beetle, etc. that weren't in Pikmin 2. Nothing said they went extinct, they just didn't happen to be in the areas or caves explored in Pikmin 2. Actually, in one of the journal entries Olimar says that he was worried about Armored Cannon Beetles going extinct but that after finding their larva he wasn't worried any more. That said, I want to see some Pikmin 1 enemies make a comeback in the next game! *Yes. I remember when I got THAT entry in Pikmin 1. *Perhaps he'll be an unlockable character like the President was. *I've been there, at least. *The only dweevil that isn't peaceful by nature is the volatile dweevil... there's some kind of connection between the Titan Dweevil and Louie that I still haven't figured out. There should be an entire page for speculating about that! *Awesome questions. Fanfiction? Are you talking about Pikmin fanfics? Portal-Kombat *Yeah... I guess you're right. BUT COME PUFFSTOOL!! PLEASE!! XD He was such a cool enemy. *Or are they?... DUN DUN DUN! They might. Or maybe there is a type of pikmin with a glowing stem. *Maybe. He'd fit. *I'm Dragonsandpikminrock there. I wrote Yellow Leader, Pikmin:Life, and Pikmin. *Actually, you could say that the Volatile Dweevil took on the characteristics of the bomb. My theory is that the Titan Dweevil took on the characteristics/intelligence of Louie. *thanks. Yep. I wrote a few, just curious if you've read them. Fanfiction I'm going there right now. I'm thinking about joining. And yeah, the Puffstool was awesome. I remember the first time I ran into it, down in The Forest Navel. I thought it was some sort of cave bulborb. I was wrong. It was dark down there so when my Pikmin turned evil I had now idea what was going on!!! Olimar died and so did all of my Pikmin... and I'm pretty sure you're right about the dweevils. Portal-Kombat Dragonsandpikminrock 20:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction: Info Go for it! We could use more (better) authors in the Pikmin section. I thought it was some kind of harmless plant. When my pikmin turned evil I was like: "Cool! My pikmin are purple!" I was pwned. And thanks about the dweevil thing. :D Dragonsandpikminrock 20:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC)